


Unstuck and Rebound

by Haziran



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Haziran
Summary: Вот молодой человек возвращается после работы домой, к своей любимой жене. У него все, как у всех, и даже лучше, но так уж вышло, что он нигде не чувствует себя на своем месте.





	Unstuck and Rebound

Эрен возвращался домой из офиса после утомительного собрания с подчиненными. Громада из стекла и бетона, где располагалась компания, которой он руководил, уже давно скрылась за частоколом других таких же, но он все еще чувствовал накатывающую волнами злость, заставлявшую стискивать зубы и крепче сжимать пальцы на ручке черного кожаного портфеля. Коллеги его ненавидели. Считали ненормальным. Психом. Эрен был с ними согласен — он часто перегибал палку с гневом, заставлял себя и остальных пахать до потери пульса, принимал неоправданно рискованные решения, которые, хотя и окупались сторицей, вынуждали его компаньонов глотать успокоительное упаковками и седеть раньше времени. Занятия спортом казались ему бессмысленным бегом на месте, а последний психотерапевт, к которому он приходил, выбежал из кабинета, вопя от боли и заливая паркет кровью из разбитого носа. 

Он заставил себя пройти несколько кварталов пешком, чтобы снять напряжение и не заявляться в таком состоянии домой. Его жена этого не заслуживала. Точнее, это он ее не заслуживал, но Эрен заставил себя столкнуть с рельсов поезд мысли, который уже готов был отправиться в путь по знакомой дорожке бесполезного самобичевания. Он не изменится; мир, в котором он чувствует себя чужаком, никуда не уйдет. Микаса его не бросит, хотя ей стоило бы... 

Взгляд поймал вывеску магазина, торговавшего электроникой, DVD-дисками и компьютерными играми. Эрен вспомнил, что сегодня пятница, а это значит, что они с женой будут смотреть фильм. Такая у них была традиция. У них все было по расписанию, шло по четкому плану, без которого они оба уже не представляли себя и этот брак функционирующими. Эрен давно смирился. Фильм так фильм. В тесном торговом зале, плотно заставленном стеллажами с батарейками, наушниками, блоками питания и прочей мелкой дребеденью, почти не было посетителей. Только возле полки с играми стоял тощий парень в узких джинсах и с белобрысыми волосами, завязанными в хвост на затылке. По телевизору под потолком в беззвучном режиме шел репортаж о метеоритных дождях, которые накрыли разные области планеты. Эрен смотрел его днем. Ведущий рассказывал, что ученые обнаружили группу астероидов, которая движется по орбите, опасно близкой к земной. Угрозы столкновения нет, уверяли они, небесные булыжники пройдут по касательной — на расстоянии в два раза большем, чем от нас до Луны. И все равно цены на нефть неудержимо падали, а интернет был заполнен мемами про конец света.

— Может, это и правда конец? — Парень, стоящий перед полкой, словно озвучил мысли. Эрен моргнул. Голос показался ему знакомым.

— Просто истерия, — буркнул он чуть более грубо, чем следовало — не столько от злости, которая почти полностью ушла, сколько для того, чтобы его случайный собеседник повернулся. 

Он увидел человека, которого определенно встречал раньше — где-то, когда-то. Не соответствующие его огрызанию добрый взгляд и приветливая улыбка — что-то внутри отзывалось на них теплом и благодарностью, будто после долгого отсутствия наконец вернулся старый друг, который знает его, как себя, и научился прощать беспричинные вспышки плохого настроения и грубость. Но все дело в том, что Эрен ни разу не встречал этого парня, они впервые увиделись только что.

Впрочем, он привык. Такое уже бывало с ним. Он мог смотреть ток-шоу по ящику и вдруг осознать, что знает этого парня с третьего ряда со стрижкой почти под ноль. Знает, но не может вспомнить, откуда именно. Конечно, всегда существует вероятность, что ты мельком видел человека на улице, в супермаркете, в больнице, и при повторной встрече он может показаться знакомым. Но подобные дежавю не ограничивались телевизором. 

Как-то он листал старый альбом с фотографиями выпускников, и взгляд сразу выхватил одного — с самодовольной ухмылкой на лошадином лице. Почему именно он показался ему неприятным? Этот Жан Как-его-там выпустился из школы двадцать лет назад и сейчас как раз переживает кризис среднего возраста; они никак не могли пересечься, ни одного шанса. Эрен знал девушку, которую советские власти расстреляли в двадцатых годах прошлого века за кражу картошки с колхозного поля — как утверждалось в документальном фильме. Знал рыцаря-тамплиера с покрытого многими слоями лака холста в Лувре — пронизывающий взгляд, широкие брови, решительно сжатая челюсть. Знал убийцу-наемника, члена мафии, смотрящего на него с пожелтевшей страницы газеты родом из Америки восьмидесятых; качество фотографии было ужасным, сплошные бело-серые зерна, но Эрен поежился. Этот, в отличие от бесхребетных коллег, смог бы набить ему морду. Не предположение, не разыгравшаяся фантазия — уверенность, родившаяся из опыта. Которого не было, потому что этот Ривай давно кормил собой червей на кладбище тюрьмы Сан-Квентин.

Так что Эрен не удивился. Не стал спрашивать, не виделись ли они раньше. Не виделись. И хотя парень выглядел, скорее, как какой-нибудь неформал, подумал, что тому пошла бы военная форма. Белая рубашка, перетянутая ремнями узкая грудь… Он еще раз моргнул, осознав, что его слишком пристальный взгляд наверняка кажется незнакомому человеку некомфортным. Сейчас тот покажет средний палец и уйдет, ругнется и уйдет, смутится и уйдет — ко всему этому Эрен тоже уже привык. Но парень лишь улыбнулся и продолжил их странный диалог как ни в чем не бывало:

— Говорят, во всем виновата одна компьютерная игра. — Он задумчиво посмотрел в окно, на пустую улицу. — Она дает шанс начать все заново, но старый мир при этом обрекает на погибель. Чудовищный выбор.

У него была необычная речь, какая бывает у тех, кто читает слишком много книг и редко выходит на улицу к другим людям. В иной ситуации Эрен решил бы, что встретил городского сумасшедшего, но странное чувство узнавания, более сильное, чем обычно, мешало ему прийти к такому выводу. 

— Похоже, кто-то уже сделал его. 

Парень оторвал взгляд от окна и снова посмотрел на него с интересом, пристально, не моргая. Эрену стало не по себе.

— Какое облегчение, правда? 

Он не нашел, что ответить.

Но думал об этом по дороге домой. О преследующем его всю жизнь ощущении неправильности происходящего. Не те люди. Не то место. Не тот выбор. Не то время. Все не там, где должно быть. Все перепуталось. Отмахиваться и переключаться на рутину, когда мысли невольно заносили его в размышления о родственных душах, реинкарнации и прочей шизотерике, стало привычкой. Но что, если мир правда шире видимых стен реальности, которые он видит каждый день? Что, если там, за этими стенами, что-то правда пошло не так? 

Когда он наконец повернул ключ в замке входной двери, на часах было почти девять вечера. На кухонном столе Эрена ждал еще теплый ужин, но есть не хотелось. Когда развязывал галстук перед зеркальной дверцей платяного шкафа, думал, что вот-вот послышатся знакомые шаги, маленькие, но сильные ладони лягут на его усталые плечи, заднюю сторону шеи обдаст теплое дыхание. Похоже, Микаса уже спит. Он зацепился взглядом за собственное отражение и силой воли заставил себя не отводить глаз. В них была вина. Которая скоро отметит пятую годовщину — ровно столько длится их брак.

Она любила его, но временами Эрен ловил на себе ее полный сомнения взгляд. Будто за пять лет она так и не смогла избавиться от чувства неловкости, не смогла привыкнуть к тому, что они вместе. Мир, в котором они жили, втискивал их в жесткие рамки условностей, и он чувствовал, что не ему одному было тесно. Представления о том, что они должны делать и чувствовать как пара, заставляли их повторять заученные слова и движения: завтракать вместе, гулять по парку, взявшись за руки, разговаривать о работе, заниматься любовью. Секс оставлял их обоих абсолютно опустошенными, Эрен еще и чувствовал себя мерзко, будто только что переспал с кровной сестрой. Каждый раз. Нет, это было не отвращение – просто они будто бы делали что-то… неуместное. В одну из пятниц они вместе смотрели фильм про войну, и Эрену в голову тогда пришла забавная мысль о том, что в то время их отношения смотрелись бы куда более органично — среди разрывающихся бомб, крови, боли и отчаяния. Одержимости Микасы негде было найти выход в скучной и безопасной современности.

Он постоял немного на пороге спальни – Микаса спала крепким сном. Эрен видел пару раз, как она прячет в ящике комода пузырек со снотворным — среди кучи откровенного кружевного белья, которое никогда не надевала. Да ему и не хотелось, чтобы она надевала. Они оба оказались не сильны в играх. Если бы та мистификация с концом света, о которой говорил парень в магазине, действительно оказалась правдой, то Эрен сделал бы тот самый ужасный выбор – ради призрачного шанса хотя бы раз в жизни почувствовать себя в своей тарелке.

На мониторе компьютера в его кабинете висело открытое окно чата. Двадцать три непрочитанных сообщения? Коллеги, немногочисленные друзья, бывшие одноклассники… что на них нашло? Внезапно в кармане завибрировал телефон, но прежде чем Эрен успел достать его, в середине экрана всплыло новое окно. В сообщении была лишь одна короткая ссылка. Решив, что это реклама или спам, он все же вытащил телефон и с удивлением обнаружил, что звонит мать… Из динамиков компьютера раздался громкий голос, заставивший его вздрогнуть:

— Не отвечай. У нас нет времени!

Тот самый парень из магазина – Эрен сразу узнал его. Как ему удалось найти его в сети? Он что, какой-нибудь сталкер? Звонок от матери прекратился, оставив на экране значок пропущенного вызова. Эрен свел брови на переносице и включил микрофон:

— Кто ты, черт возьми, такой и почему преследуешь меня? 

Из динамиков послышался судорожный вдох:

— Я… я не могу пока объяснить тебе все, Эрен. Но то, что я говорил про игру, правда. Просто скачай приложение и установи его. 

Эрен устало прикрыл глаза. Бред какой-то. Стоит вырубить динамики и микрофон и обратиться в полицию. Позвонить матери. Прочитать сообщения от друзей. Принять душ и лечь в постель рядом с Микасой. Проснуться с утра без памяти о вчерашнем дне и дальше влачить свое полуосознанное существование. Сделать все это значило бы, что он разумный человек, отделяющий фантазии от реальности. Но правда в том, что Эрену не хотелось. Он не разумный человек. Он ненормальный. Псих. В конце концов, что страшного произойдет, если он скачает этот файл? Компьютерный вирус удалит с компьютера многочисленные папки с фото, где они с Микасой в летнем отпуске позируют на фоне достопримечательностей? Неестественные улыбки, неловкие объятия. Да гори оно все синим пламенем!

— Хорошо. Твоя взяла. И даже не стану интересоваться, откуда ты знаешь мое имя.

Собеседник с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Твоя жена дома? 

— Да. Она спит.

— Это хорошо. Не буди ее. Сейчас я к тебе подключусь.

— Подклю… Погоди, я хотел спросить кое-что. Как тебя зовут?

— Армин. 

Имя было знакомым, как и все в этом странном парне. Снаружи послышался нарастающий гул, будто прямо над домом заходил на посадку самолет. 

— Ты готов, Эрен?

Эрен был готов давным-давно. На улице завыли сирены.


End file.
